


Morning Glory

by RaetiaZheng



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaetiaZheng/pseuds/RaetiaZheng
Summary: Noel大早上弹吉他吵醒了Liam。





	Morning Glory

Noel坐在床边拨着吉他，试图把脑海里的旋律呈现在琴弦上。过了大概几分钟，他听到身后的被子里传出窸窸窣窣的声音，随后是几声嘟哝和抱怨。Liam从被子里钻出来，打着哈欠翻下床走去卫生间。

“大早上的弹琴，有毛病啊你。”依旧睡眼惺忪的Liam爬回床上，盘着腿坐到哥哥身后，头倚在Noel的后背，眯着眼睛想要享受最后可以睡懒觉的机会。

“你，该起床了。” Noel看了眼Liam抵在自己身上的毛茸茸的脑袋，转头继续拨弄着琴弦。

在几分钟后，在Noel以为Liam靠在自己身上睡着了的时候，他感到身后的弟弟换了个姿势，于是整个人都贴上了他后背，随后两条胳膊环到了腰间。

Noel弹错了一个和弦。

“嘿，Liam……”在Noel想要哄弟弟去睡觉的时候，他感到后背被什么火热坚硬的东西贴了上来。也许Liam只是感到无聊了，如果不理他也许过一回他就自己玩去了。Noel这样想着，决定无视Liam。但Liam却不领情，把下巴枕在Noel的肩头，扭动身子轻轻蹭着他的后背。

“So what’s the story...”Liam在Noel耳边嘟哝，湿热的气息喷洒在Noel耳边。

“滚，老子写歌的时候可不是这么想的。要是这方面有需求就自己用手解决去。”

Liam张了张嘴，没说话，开始动手扯下宽松的睡裤，然后把头靠回Noel的肩头，用手握住自己挺立的阴茎上下撸动着。

这感觉对Noel来说更糟了，Liam的喘息和时不时的吞咽声在耳边被无限放大，每次Liam无意识的轻哼都让他感觉自己的牛仔裤裆部更紧了些。随着手上动作的加快，Liam在Noel耳边的呻吟也变得愈加过分。Noel在Liam喊出“哥”的时候转身打断了他，他看着Liam跪在床上的样子，失焦的蓝眼睛看向他，嘴唇半张着，宽松的T恤口露出的皮肤由于充血而泛着红晕，运动短裤被半褪到膝盖，上面印着一些滴落的前液的痕迹，很明显他弟弟已经趴在他身上把自己玩到快要高潮了。

“操，Liam，你个淫荡的家伙，别忘了我可是你哥！”Noel别开目光，却无法把Liam这副样子从脑海里抹去。

“所以你到底要不要帮我？”似乎对Noel的犹豫有些不满，Liam重新开始了手上的动作，一边盯着他哥的眼睛一边舔了舔下唇。

“妈的，Liam。”

Noel把吉他放在一边，抓住Liam的胳膊把他拽过来，让他坐在自己腿上。Liam顺从地拉开Noel的裤链，把两人的性器握在了一起。

在到达高潮前，Liam低声喊了一声Noel的名字，整个人瘫在Noel的怀里，得意的笑着。

“以后不要再大清早弹琴了，哥。”


End file.
